What are you afraid of?
by Danski
Summary: Videl is determined to find out what Gohan is afraid of... so enlisting the aid of troublemakers Goten and Trunks they begin to attempt the scare our poor demi-saiyajin. it's not what she expected though!! A/N I *PROMISE* a sappy ending. *FINISHED!*
1. Default Chapter

What are you afraid of?  
A DBZ one-shot to clear my writers block by Danski  
  
A/N: This is a weird idea thats been cruising around in my brain for weeks,  
It finally hit a pole, and i decided to write it down. Maybe It'll clear the  
Writers Block. Lotsa love, and rainbow socks,Danski xxx  
  
  
"OH...MY...GOD..." She spoke slowly, carefully, while clambering higher onto a chair and looking downwards at the ground, trembling. "g-gohan?" no answer. Taking a deep breath she opened  
her mouth, and willed her voice to ask again; "gohan?" nothing. Videl wailed in her own self pity. Nobody could hear her, and nobody cared. Life just wasn't fair. Here she was, stuck on   
a chair, and nobody was even around to.....  
  
  
suddenly her thoughts were cut off by "Videl? Are you okay?"  
  
  
Furrowing her eyebrows and wailing again, "Do I LOOK okay to you??"  
  
  
"umm..."  
  
  
"JUST GET RID OF IT!!!" she screamed, pointing down at the offensive creature, which was stationed underneath the chair, it's long legs twitching ever so often, and it's beady little eyes,  
oh god those little freaky eyes..... Videl wailed again as Gohan doubled over in laughter.  
  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU" Videl pointed at Gohan with one menacing finger. He stopped laughing for a moment "LAUGHING AT?!??" Gohan gulped. This didn't look good. He had no explanation for laughing   
at the upset girl stuck on a chair, other than the fact he thought she looked cute, standing up there, hands clutched against her chest....WAIT 'I did not just think that, I did not just   
think that...' he repeated over and over in his mind, unaware that he was being watched by the hostage on the chair.   
  
  
"Gohan"  
  
  
'I did not just think that, I did not just think that....'  
  
  
"Gohan" this time, it was said with more force.  
  
  
'I did not...'  
  
  
"GOHAN??" practically screaming, Videl told herself the only way she was going to get off this godforsaken chair was to DEMAND that Gohan take the creepy creature outside.  
  
  
Finally shaken out of his reverie, Gohan answered the shaking - he presumed with anger - how long had he been standing there like a goof anyway?- shaking girl with "what?"  
  
  
"Please take the spider outside, Gohan." She begged him, clasping her hands together in angst.   
  
  
"Okay!" he exclaimed brightly, crossing the room and stooping down to examine the creature. As he bent downwards, his fringe briefly brushed Videl's forehead as he continued downwards.   
Blushing faintly, Videl put her hands over her eyes in case Gohan show her the hideous monster before disposing outside.  
  
  
Coming nose to, well, head with the tiny spider, Gohan spoke up. "hey its only a little guy, he wont hurt you Videl!" putting one giant hand behind the spider and another in front of   
it, he scooped his hands together to catch the tiny creature gently between his palms.  
  
  
Standing up again, he crossed the room to dispose of the spider out of the window.  
  
  
"Geez Gohan that was close.." Videl breathed a sigh of relief as she began to climb down off the chair.   
  
  
"Hey, let me help you" Gohan still felt guilty for laughing at Videl, after all, she was terribly afraid of the spider and he had hindered, not helped her. Placing his hands around her tiny   
waist, he helped her down, back onto safe, solid ground, luckily for Videl not noticing the heated blush spreading across her cheeks.  
  
"There." releasing his hold, Videl stuttered her thanks, and decided to ask Gohan the question that had been running through her mind since the spider caused her to seek refuge on the chair,   
  
  
"Gohan? Can I ask you something?"  
  
  
"Yeah, of course!"  
  
  
"What are you scared of?" she questioned slowly, making sure he understood the question.   
  
  
Gohan stared puzzled for a moment, unable to answer her question. then, a spark of inspiration hit, and he cracked a goofy grin. Videl was taken aback by the sudden change in the mood and waited   
for his answer.  
  
Still grinning, he quipped, "My mother, when she's armed with the frying pan!!"   
  
Videl growled. It was always a win-lose situation with Gohan. She asked a simple question, and wanted...no, expected...no, DEMANDED a serious answer. Once again furrowing her eyebrows and frowning,   
  
  
"I was serious, Son Gohan!"   
  
  
clamping her eyes tightly together and getting more and more angry with each passing second that he remained quiet.  
  
Feeling his presence close to her, Videl opened her eyes to come almost nose to nose with Gohan. Stifling a gasp, and trying desperately to fight the oncoming blush, she stared determinedly back at him.   
  
  
"Videl...." he started  
  
  
Butterflies gradually growing in her stomach, her curiosity filling her with questions. Could he be about to tell her what she *hoped* he was about to tell her? And what would she say? Would their   
relationship be any different? Pushing all her questions out of her mind, she managed to squeak out "Yes?"   
  
Gohan took a deep breath, took Videl by the shoulders and brought his face close to her ear, making the terrified girl blush like the sunset and whispered into her ear...  
  
  
"I was serious, too" 


	2. I never promised!

What are you afraid of?  
Chapter two: I never Promised!  
-Danski  
  
It's a dark, cloudy day, the wind howling, scattering the leaves, rain is slowly drizzling  
down around the tiny house....it's a perfect day to be huddled up, in a bed, or on a couch, wrapped in blankets, or drinking hot cocoa.   
  
Bulma Briefs, is watching a romance flick, nestled in the comfort of her own home (even if it IS amidst a few minor explosions courtesy of Vegeta, her loving *cough* husband from the Gravity room.)   
  
Krillin and stoic wife Eighteen are curled up in their respective chairs, reading, her: a manual for beginner mechanics, and him, a physics text.(even though Eighteen is positive that her other half has a comic book hidden inside that large textbook)  
  
Chi Chi is in her kitchen as usual, amidst wondrous mouth-watering aromas, cooking winter treats for her growing Saiyans. (her loyal frying pan at hand in case her younger son attempt to raid the kitchen before dinner)  
  
Gohan is napping in his favourite chair in the living room, snoozing peacefully under a mathematics textbook. (minus the comic book, Chi Chi insisted that over the Christmas holidays he not lose track of his dream to become a scholar...even if Gohan is not sure who  
wants it more, his mother...or himself)  
  
Goten and partner in crime Trunks are hiding under a blanket, with torches in hand, plotting out their next scheme; Operation Kitchen Raid. (if only they knew that Goten's loving mother is SO on to them...  
  
Sneaking around the cozy house, we come to Gohan's room, where A young girl about the same age as our handsome demi-saiyajin, and she is furiously tearing through a small book with the words DIARY printed on the front.  
  
  
"no...no....no...hey wait what's this? ack, no good, no..."   
  
  
She throws the book down onto the floor and silently screams in frustration as she punches a pillow to vent her anger.  
  
  
"there HAS to be something that guy is afraid of!!"   
  
  
Videl looks up momentarily as there is a crash followed by yells from the kitchen.   
Goten and Trunks came skidding past Gohan's room holding their heads and yelling,   
  
  
"I TOLD you to distract your mom with the burning tea-towel LONGER, Goten!!"  
  
  
to which his friend replied: "it wouldn't catch on fi-i-i-i-i-ire!!!" as Chi Chi rounded on the pair with her trusty pan,   
  
  
"thought you could steal the Christmas cookies before Christmas did you boys??"  
  
  
"I'll show you!!!!!" accentuating each word with a swift whack with her frying pan, she continued to chase the terrified boys down the hallway, through the kitchen again, back into the living room, (minding the various pieces of furniture along the way), also Gohan, still peacefully napping, a innocent smile adorning his face as he dreams.  
  
  
Videl had a brainwave. But this plan could not be attempted solo. She needed backup, but who could she get to help her with this devious plan?  
  
As if on cue, Goten and Trunks came bursting into the room, and dived under Gohan's bed, to seek refuge.  
  
She swung her head underneath the bed to face them.  
  
  
"How would you boys like to help me with something?" she asked the trembling half-Saiyans as they winced at every booming footstep Chi Chi took downstairs in search of the boys.  
  
  
They looked doubtful, as Trunks piped up from his space near a dirty sock; "What's in it for us?"  
  
"Well I might not tell your mother where you boys are hiding, I'm sure she'd like to know where you are!"   
  
Videl couldn't even believe that they were asking her what they would get out of this deal, and was about to call Chi Chi and dob them both in. Heaven knows what kind of punishment Chi Chi was able to dole out for the horrendous crime of stealing Christmas   
cookies...  
  
The boys were looking murderous, and Chi Chi's footsteps were becoming louder and louder, Goten pulled on Trunk's sleeve  
  
  
C'mon Trunks! Mom'll kill us f'sure!" Goten shifted miserably in his place under the bed and continued,   
  
  
"whatever you want, we'll do it!" Trunks frowned, but agreed.  
  
  
"yeah, whatever..."  
  
  
"great!!" Videl cheered, her plan was going into action!  
  
  
Chi Chi entered Gohan's room and turned tp Videl, welding her frying pan so viciously that even Videl trembled, but faced her confidently.   
  
"Videl, did you see Goten and Trunks, those cookie stealing little thugs, boy when I catch them are they in for trouble! did you see them go past here?" she questioned, looking intently around the room for any sign of the boys, any evidence that would tell her whether or not   
her offspring and his friend had been in here recently.  
  
  
"No, Mrs. Son, I didn't!" Videl lied, hearing something moving downstairs. 'Must be Gohan.' she thought.  
  
  
Chi Chi continued to stalk around the room with the air of a detective who knew something you didn't. "are you SURE?" she asked, knowing full well that if Videl WAS in fact lying, she could tell, after all, what kind of a mother would she be if she couldn't see through lies?  
  
Videl could only nod. 'she is SO on to me! I hope she doesn't catch them....'  
  
Chi Chi then stopped, raised her head, and sniffed the air. Videl started to say something but was cut off. 'This doesn't look good' Videl thought, as Chi Chi grew closer and closer to where Goten and Trunks were hiding.  
  
  
"I can smell Christmas Cookies!" Chi Chi exclaimed victoriously, turning an evil glare to underneath the bed.  
Suddenly, like you see in a horror movie, she snapped downwards, lifted the sheet and dragged both the boys out from under the bed with one swift motion, boys in one hand, frying pan in the other and began to stalk out of the room.  
  
  
"Videl!!!!!!!! you SAID YOU WOULDNT TELL!!!!!!" wailed Goten as he and Trunks were carried down the hall, kicking and punching furiously.  
  
  
Videl shrugged.   
  
  
"Hey guys i never promised!" 


	3. Soon, Son Gohan, Soon...

What are you afraid of?  
Chapter 3: Soon, Son Gohan, Soon.  
-Danski  
  
A/N hey guys, me again. I'm going to keep up with the chapters because a special friend of mine  
likes this fanfic. yep, this ones for you, Rachie! [ "Promises" by Angel-Hiragizawa32 ]  
please review and dont forget to read! @_@ ah..hehehe.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Soon, Son Gohan, Soon.  
  
  
Two dark shadowy figures turn down a dimly-lit hallway and continue to stride towards a room on  
the far west wing of the house. They turn a corner and pass exquisite pieces of art on the   
walls and on small tables, not even stopping to glance at them as they do on their regular   
visits.  
  
The two black-clad beings hurriedly quicken their pace, after a glance at their synchronized  
watches tell them that they are indeed late for this most important meeting.  
Maids and numerous butlers stop and stare at the unusual duo as they head down yet another   
hall.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, one of the figures in black stumbles, and then trips over his black  
shoelace, that he had neglected to tie that morning. He goes flying to the lush carpeted  
floor with a loud 'Thump' and his partner stops and gawks before stooping beside his friend  
and in hushed tones, telling his grounded partner of his insolence;  
  
  
"Goten, get up! You're ruining our image!!"  
  
  
Goten pushed the black sunglasses onto his head, and the world turned bright again, and   
complained loudly;  
  
  
"but Trunks I cant hardly see anything with these glasses on!"  
  
  
Trunks sighed. "Goten I told you before! remember the movie I showed you yesterday?"  
  
  
Goten closed his eyes and thought hard. He could remember the huge grasshopper he had caught,   
and the delicious lunch his mother had made for him, then the bird he raced to Trunks house...  
and the movie about the secret agent guys who wore all black!  
  
  
"yeah! I remember!" he nodded, infinitely pleased with himself, as Trunks looked at his watch  
again and replied,  
  
  
"well that's what we are trying to do but if you continue to clutz we'll look like clowns in  
black! do you want to...  
  
  
he was interrupted by a angry female voice from the end of the hallway.  
  
  
"TRUNKS! GOTEN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING?!?"  
  
  
"oops" both boys said in unison, hanging their heads. Honestly, if it wasn't one female telling  
them off, it was another.  
  
  
"You're horribly late, but at least you're here, now. come into my study." Videl commanded, and   
the half Saiyans trooped past her, Trunks slipping on Goten's shoelace, still untied, and then   
quickly glancing left and right, then left again to confirm that nobody had seen him fall.  
  
  
Videl sat facing the wall in her swivel chair as the boys took seats in front of her desk.   
Goten was on his third attempt to climb into the too-high chair when Trunks seized him by the  
scruff of his neck and hoisted him into the air, then down into the hard uncomfortable seat,   
compared with Videl's plush red leather swivel chair, clearly indicating who was boss.  
  
  
  
"Okay boys, you know why I've called you here." Trunks and Goten glanced at each other, as Videl  
turned in her chair to face them. She looked quite the character, sitting in her chair, fingers  
entwined together, head slightly downwards to cast an eerie shadow across her face.  
  
  
  
"Actually, Videl, sir, we don't" Goten managed to get out.  
  
  
  
Videl blanched at the use of her name and sir in the same phrase, and decided not to correct him,   
but answer his question.  
  
  
  
"Well guys, its simple really, and it's like this..." she began.  
  
  
  
Seven mugs of water, two toilet trips and thirty nods of the head later, Videl had finished  
her story, and placed her hands on the desk.   
  
  
  
"Now do you see why i have to find out what he is afraid of?" Videl questioned the boys,   
hoping against hope that they understood at last. Goten raised his hand and Videl prayed  
he was not asking permission to use the restroom again.  
  
  
  
"yes Goten?"  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to add that Mom is really scary when she has the frying pan." Trunks nodded.  
Bulma had witnessed the power that rather bent pan had on the two growing saiyans and had  
acquired one of her own. Now, doubly relentless, Vegeta spent most time raiding the freezer  
for ice packs for his bumped skull, all the while cursing the blasted woman and her blasted,   
blasted, blasted utensil...  
  
...And would receive yet another blow to the head for cursing in the house. Life wasn't fair  
for Saiyans who chose to reside on Earth, and heaven help the poor soul who become involved  
with Earthling females.  
  
Videl pouted.  
  
  
  
"There HAS to be something else. here." she held her hands out and two identical walkie talkies  
rested in her palms.   
  
  
  
"One each. Now within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours I will be contacting each of   
you with what you have to do. Be alert and expecting my call."  
  
Both Goten and Trunks nodded solemnly and took a walking talkie each, pocketing it carefully.  
  
  
  
"That will be all for now." Videl once again turned her chair to face the wall and the boys   
hopped off the chairs, grateful to be off the hard surfaces at last, and heading out the door,  
  
down the corridor,   
  
through the living room,   
  
through the entrance hall,   
  
and into the bright sunshine outside, adjusting their sunglasses as they left the building.  
  
Videl watched them go through her window on the third floor and adjusted her hands in her lap.  
  
  
  
"Soon Son Gohan. Soon my wrath will begin and you will know fear."  
  
  
  
  
A/N geez, i feel sorry for Gohan!!!! dont you? this chapter was for Rachie, and I hope she   
enjoyed it! love you lots buddy!. anyways, please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Love and rainbow socks, Danski XXX 


	4. Got Plan?

What are you afraid of?  
Chaper 4: Got Plan?  
-Danski  
  
  
A/N hey thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed!! Kaz Vegeta-Son, thankyou for your review!  
If anyone would like to chat with me on MSN, the e-mail is: zettai_daijoubu_da_yo@hotmail.com  
thanks, and dont forget to review! it keeps the chapters coming!! RACHIE! i miss you buddy!!  
  
  
Chapter 4: Got Plan?  
  
A buzzing, crackling noise fills the small room. Goten rolls over, attempting to block the noise   
out by placing his pillow over his head and burying himself among his blankets.  
  
Presently, a voice sounded through the cracks and buzzes of the walkie talkie.   
  
  
"'crackle crackle' Goten? Goten are you there? 'crackle'"  
  
  
Goten rolled lazily over and continued to snore blissfully  
  
  
"GOTEN?" Videl yelled angrily into her walkie talkie, clutching at it so hard if she had applied  
an ounce of pressure...it would most likely shatter into a million pieces.   
  
Goten rolled over to face the walkie talkie on his dresser, rubbing his eyes furiously to clear   
the sleep from them and reaches slowly for the machine...  
  
  
"GOTEN!?!?!??!"  
  
  
"WHOA!" diving back underneath his bed in sheer terror, Goten drops the still buzzing device and   
watches it as it continues to buzz and crackle, Videls agitated voice screaming through it.  
  
  
"Goten PICK up the walkie talkie...you know the square black thing that is YELLING at you!?!"  
  
Goten nods dumbly and begins to speak into the mouthpiece.  
  
  
"Yeah...Videl?"  
  
  
"TELL me you haven't forgotten the plan."  
  
  
"Plan...."  
  
  
"PLAN A GOTEN!!!!!!"  
  
  
"Ohhh yeah! I remember now!" grinning evilly, Goten listens for further instruction on   
Videl's part.  
  
  
"Listen. I have Trunks here." From in the background Trunks can be heard yelling; "YO GOTEN!"  
  
  
"We are ready for phase two of Plan A"  
  
Goten scratches his head for a moment, and replies  
  
  
"Phase two of Plan A. Gotcha."   
  
  
"No NO! you, YOU GOTEN are to perform PHASE ONE of PLAN A"  
  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, Phase A of Plan one i gotcha Videl, honest!"  
  
  
"ARK!" Videl was screaming now, "PHASE ONE, PLAN A!!!"  
  
  
"Ohhhh" all was quiet on Goten's end.  
  
  
"Have you got it now???"   
  
  
"YES."  
  
  
Videl sighed. 'Thank goodness!' she thought.   
  
  
"And that is..."  
  
  
"Plan Phase, 1A. Everything'll go great Videl dontch'er worry."  
  
  
And with that, he disconnected his end.  
  
Videl fainted.  
  
  
A/N okay i could NOT keep going anymore...you agree minna, this is a perfect ending to a chapter?  
dont worry, I'm not gonna leave it like this! Click the button over there and go onward to   
Chapter 6: Disruptions of slumber. 


	5. Disriptions from Slumber

What are you afraid of?  
-Danski  
Chapter 5:   
  
A/N hello again everyone! i told you I wouldn't leave it at such a short chapter for long!  
here's the next installment and I'm sure you're all anxious to see what Videl has in store   
for poor, poor Gohan... -Danski XXX  
  
  
Chapter 5: Disruptions from Slumber  
  
Goten looked at himself in the mirror. Too cool Goten, too cool, he thought to himself with a smug grin.  
He tried "cool Goten" pose.  
  
'I look good!'  
  
he tried "swauve Goten" pose  
  
'I look good!'  
  
he tried "smart brave courageous Goten-who-has-just-saved-a-candy-store-from-utter-and-  
complete distruction-and-has-recieved-the-key-to-the-store-and-all-the-free-candy-I-  
could-ever-eat Goten" Pose.  
  
He puffed his chest out.   
  
'I look g....'  
  
"Goten would ya quit admirin' yourself we have a JOB to do!"  
  
Goten turned to the walkie talkie on his dresser.   
  
"uhh Trunks! I wasn't admirin myself I wasn't! how did you... I was just uhh... I mean I was"  
  
"Goten you dweeb I've been watching you from here the whole time."  
  
Goten looked from dresser to window where Trunks was hovering outside, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"uhhh HIYA!" Goten tried to hide his embarrassment by giving a big grin and placing his hands  
behind his head in a "everything is cool" pose. It did not, however, fool Trunks.  
  
"Goten shuddup for a mo will ya? Videl sent me because she thought you'd bung it up so here   
I am don't say anything, lets just go before your brother wakes up and you BLOW it!"  
  
"oh okay Trunks" Goten hung his head in shame. Didn't anybody trust him with important things?  
  
Trunks looked at Goten and instantly felt pity. he could sense his friend's sadness at Videl's   
lack of faith in him. A spark of inspiration hit.  
  
"...but Goten if you're sure you can handle this one alone I'll head off and prepare for Phase  
two, if ya like."  
  
Goten instantly brightened and donned a huge smile.  
  
"really? you'd do that for me?" His grin couldn't possibly get any bigger than it already was,   
Trunks smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sure i will. Just DON'T BLOW IT!" Trunks pointed at Goten and flew out of sight behind   
the trees, just to watch Goten, to make sure he did what he was supposed to.  
  
  
Goten waved until Trunks was out of sight, (or supposedly so) struck another pose and then blinked into the mirror.  
  
"What was It I was supposed to do today?" he began to pace back and forth about the room  
  
"There was something important I was supposed to do today....HOLY COW!"  
  
Goten smacked one small hand into a fist.  
  
"I haven't had breakfast yet!"  
  
Trunks smacked his forehead. Hard.   
  
Goten began to hurry out of the room.  
  
"I better go wake brother so that he doesn't miss out on food!"  
  
Trunks knew if Goten woke up his brother, the whole plan would be lost. He thought quickly.  
  
'I dont want to fly back and tell Goten what to do...the dummy will probably get all upset  
again...wait! he thinks I'm back at Videl's place...I can pretend I'm coming from the walkie   
talkie and make sure he knows what he's doing!'  
  
Trunks hovered underneath Goten's window and made buzzing sounds with his hands cupped   
over his mouth.  
  
"bzzzt...Goten...Goten are ya there?"  
  
Goten immediately went over to the Walkie Talkie and said into it;  
  
"Hiya Trunks! I'm going for some breakfast!!"  
  
"Thats great Goten but make sure on your way there you get that transformer I left at your place  
last week? It's in the room underneath your stairs. And I know you can't reach it so get Gohan  
to get it for you."  
  
Goten smiled. "Oh okay, sure thing Trunks!"  
  
"Oh and Goten?"  
  
"When Gohan is getting the Transformer....Close the door and lock him in there?"  
  
"ohh! why would I wanna do that Trunks?" he stared quizzically into the walkie talkie as   
  
"Because, Goten, uhh...Gohan wants my transformer for himself, ya'see!"  
  
"He does?" Goten was taken aback. 'Brother never takes any of my toys...'  
  
"He does!" Trunks repeated into the mouthpiece.  
  
Goten was upset now.   
  
"How come he wants your toys and not mine! That's not fair I gotta teach him a lesson!"  
  
Trunks grinned. Now to end it.  
  
"You know what would really get him? What would really teach him a lesson, Goten?"  
  
"What? tell me Trunks please! I wanna get that Toy stealer!"  
  
"If you lock the door, then wait next to it, and DO NOT let him out no matter how much he yells!  
then wait for Videl and she'll help you get him alright..."  
  
Goten was cheered considerably.   
  
"Oh kay! bye bye Trunks I'm going to get that Toy stealer and then I'm gonna..."  
  
he paused.  
  
Trunks was shocked. Goten was going to really make Gohan pay for something he didn't even do....  
this was a whole new side to him!   
  
"what are ya gonna do, Goten?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna get that Toy stealer lock him in a big ol' room and then..."  
  
"Yes??"  
  
"I'm gonna have me some cereal-oh's"  
  
Trunks sighed. 'Oh well at least he's off to a good start.'  
  
"bye bye Trunks! see you later - and Videl too!"  
  
"seeya Goten. bzzzzttt"  
  
Trunks feigned the crackling noises and then flew off quickly to get Videl up at   
the Satan mansion.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
  
Goten was walking steadily along to Gohan's room. Entering and crossing towards his bed Goten  
hopped up as usual to wake his brother. But this time was different. This, (thought Goten)  
was revenge.  
  
"Morning Big Brother!!" Goten cried, hopping up and down on Gohan's bed, making the poor boy  
bounce helplessly on his bed, in one of the worst possible ways to wake up.  
  
"Mrphhhhhhh Goten??" Gohan asked sleepily spitting out bits of pillow and sitting up, grabbing  
Goten around his waist and holding the wriggling boy at arms length.  
  
"What's up squirt? is it breakfast time already?"  
  
"lemme go! lemme go! it's breakfast time and I need you to get Trunks's Transformer from the  
room under the stairs!"  
  
"Sure thing. where is it?"  
  
"Up high...I cant reach it!"  
  
"Okay. lets go get it, then we'll have breakfast."  
  
"sure!!"   
  
Gohan swung Goten onto his shoulders and set off out of the room, downstairs to get the toy that  
Goten needed, but couldn't help but feel a little peculiar...  
  
  
"...So where about's was this thing, Goten? I cant see it."   
  
"Ummm Trunks said it was about here someplace."  
  
Gohan continued to sift through the boxes and sneezing whenever unearthing another box   
brought a new onslaught of dust from the many shelves.   
  
Goten was really getting into checking the shelves for the transformer when it suddenly hit him.   
  
'Gohan wants the toy.....that's why he's looking faster than me!' Goten's young mind quickly  
flashed at him...  
  
'Now I should lock him in here!'  
  
Goten slowly, slipped past Gohan (who was still rumaging through boxes of old antiques and  
photo albums trying to locate the missing toy) and shut the door very quietly behind him,   
closing Gohan alone in the small room. Then he turned the deadlock and shoved a heavy   
bookcase in front of the door.  
  
Gohan's senses indicated a 'click'......  
  
....And when he turned around, his brother was gone, and the door shut.  
  
  
Videl was in her copter along with Trunks who was out the window with a net catching flying bugs  
and storing them into a jar. Trunks looked to the net as a heavy weight was present, and tipped  
the fat beetle into the jar along with five or six other equally large insects.  
  
"Videl, why are we catching bugs for?"  
  
"Thats Phase 3 of the plan, Trunks." Videl said, never looking up from her driving, solely  
fixated on getting the Gohan's house....  
  
.....Then the fun could begin.  
  
  
Goten stood outside the bookcase he had placed in front of the door, hoping that his brother  
would not want to smash down the door lest his mother discover it.  
  
even as the thought left his brain, a large yellow Capsule Corp Copter landed on the lawn   
outside.  
  
Videl rushed up to the front door and nearly knocked Goten over in her haste.  
  
"Is Phase one complete, Goten??"  
  
"Phase one?" Goten replied looking extremely confused  
  
Videl looked thunderstruck, but Trunks stepped in.  
  
"Yo Goten is Gohan locked in the room?"  
  
Goten nodded as realisation hit. "Yep! he sure is!"  
  
Videl grinned.   
  
"Good."  
  
  
A/N I'm gonna leave it there and write more of the next chapter now. Expect this fic to wrap  
itself up within the next chapter or two! I start school again soon and I wont have time to  
write like this!! PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think!!!!! lotsa Love, Danski. XXX 


	6. What I'm really afraid of....

What are you afraid of?  
Chapter 6:   
-Danski  
  
A/N finally, another chapter! I really hope you readers are fortunate and I have a sudden spark  
of inspiration!! anyways, a big hiya and hello to my bestest friend (offline, that is!)   
Latisha (Laita) Nozaic...for whom without I would have become sane years ago.  
  
Chapter 6:   
  
Goten winced as the door again banged, the doorknob rattled and Gohan yelled again for him to  
open the door it was dark and dusty in here and he was hungry.  
  
  
Come to think of it, Goten was rather hungry himself.  
  
  
Crossing the room to the kitchen, Goten helped himself to cookies made by their mother the  
previous day and munched contentedly.  
  
  
The minute Goten opened the cookie jar, the delicious aroma of fresh cookies wafted across the  
room and Trunks stopped to savour it before joining Goten and begging the younger boy for a  
cookie for himself.  
  
Gohan whimpered smelling the cookies and began to think about breakfast.  
  
  
Videl's head snapped up and yelled  
  
  
"BOYS! GET IN HERE NOW!"  
  
  
Gohan looked up from inside the room. 'Videl was here? what on earth was she doing in his house  
this early?'  
  
  
The two half Saiyans crammed what was left of their cookies into their mouths and ran to where   
Videl was standing.  
  
  
Clutching her jar of bugs (and assorted creepy crawlies), Videl stalked towards the door, from  
which banging noises were coming, and the occasional doorknob rattle.  
  
  
"Goten? Goten are you out there?" Gohan yelled through the door while desperately trying not to  
break it... "Why is Videl here? Goten? Videl? Why am I locked in here? Hello?"   
  
  
Videl smirked. There was a definite panic in his voice. Gohan sounded afraid. Not much, but a   
little.  
  
  
Holding the jar up near her face for the first time, she frowned at the massive amount of bugs  
inside it, and turned a peculiar shade of blue.  
  
  
"Videl? Videl are you in there??" Goten thrust a hand in front of her face and waved back and forth  
  
  
"Trunks she's doing that thing Mom did when she found the big lizard in the bathtub"  
  
  
Trunks hovered as high as Goten and poked her in the shoulder. Nothing.  
  
  
"Geez Goten what did you do to her?" Trunks exclaimed, continuing to poke the frozen girl.  
  
  
Goten balked. "Me? I didn't do anything this time Trunks I swear!!"  
  
  
"Yeah sure Goten."  
  
  
"It is yeah sure! I didn't do anything!"  
  
  
While the two boys were arguing halfway in the air, Gohan was sitting quietly in the dark   
confinement of his prison and began to daydream about breakfast and other sugary delacacies.  
  
  
Videl continued to stare at the jar filled to bursting with bugs, rooted to the spot, unable   
to tear her eyes away from the hideous sight of squirming, writhing, oh god the mere sight  
was making her feel decidedly unwell...  
  
  
The half Saiyans continued to argue about who it was who killed Videl,   
  
  
Videl continued to well...not move,  
  
  
and Gohan thought about croissants.   
  
  
  
Then suddenly, the unthinkable happened.  
  
  
Videl's immobile body began to shake, partially because she had been standing there for too  
long and her feet were about to give out, but mostly because one particular bug was straining   
at the lid of the jar, and slowly, with each push of it's tiny head, the lid began to come off.  
  
  
The boys stopped arguing and looked at Videl.  
  
  
The entire jar was beginning to slip through Videl's fingertips.  
  
  
"Quick Goten go grab the jar off Videl. It's gonna fall." Trunks ordered.  
  
  
"No way Trunks you can go get it you're the one who killed Videl..."  
  
  
"Nuh Huh! You're the one who killed her, you..you, Videl killer!"  
  
  
Goten was about to make a comeback when everything seemed to go in slow motion.  
  
  
Trunks gasped.  
  
  
Goten covered his eyes with his hands.  
  
  
Videl opened her mouth in a silent scream as the large prison of spiders, caterpillars, worms,   
grasshoppers, beetles and god-knows what began to plummet towards the floor.  
  
  
"Nooooo" Goten cried and leapt towards the jar  
  
  
"Nooooo" Trunks cried also and lunged in the direction of the jar....  
  
  
....and the bumbling duo smacked heads with a loud crack and both fell to the ground, out cold.  
  
  
Now sometimes when this happens, a miracle will occur and the jar might have landed on the  
backs of the half saiyans and been saved from certain death.  
  
  
But lets face facts.  
  
  
When has Goten OR Trunks ever been lucky before?   
  
  
anyways....  
  
  
The jar fell slowly through the air, finally landing with a SMASH at Videl's feet, breaking open  
sending glass shards and bugs everywhere.   
  
  
Videl screamed. The slow motion effect was gone. Everything happened very fast after that.  
  
  
Gohan was snapped out of his daydream with a jolt and clambered to his feet, rushing to the   
door.  
  
  
"Videl?!" he yelled through the door, in a mad panic. Videl continued to scream and scream, the  
only thought going through her mind was 'Oh god they're on my feet! the bugs are on me!!'   
  
  
Gohan yelled again, pounding on the door   
  
  
"Videl? are you alright?? Whats going ON? ANSWER ME!"  
  
  
Finally disregarding any thoughts of the door, he flung his full weight against it and with a  
shatter of wood he burst through it.  
  
  
Videl continued to scream as The two boys woke from their state of unconsiousness, Trunks   
covering his ears, and Goten frantically dashing around trying to put the bugs that were nearest  
him into his shirt.  
  
  
Gohan picked his way quickly through the mess of glass and insects to Videl who was now   
shrieking in terror as many of the bugs that were once on her feet were now making their way  
up her legs.  
  
  
Scooping her up quickly he headed to the couch where he sat down, with the now sobbing Videl   
in his lap and began to brush the insects off her. Once done he breathed a sigh of relief and  
rocked her gently as her sobs subsided to sniffles and then quiet breathing.  
  
  
Bending his head slightly he questioned her   
  
  
"Are you alright Videl?"  
  
  
Nodding quickly she buried her head into his chest, suddenly feeling guilt strike as realisation  
of what happened set in.   
  
  
Gohan breathed another sigh of relief and held her a little tighter, and began to speak again.  
  
  
"Videl you scared me back there. I thought something awful had happened to you."  
  
  
Videl looked up, curiosity written all over her face as he continued,  
  
  
"You want to know what I'm really afraid of?"  
  
  
Videl could hardly nod, even though her brain was screaming at her to answer him.  
  
  
"I'm afraid..." Gohan began, taking her silence as a cue to keep talking  
  
  
"...Of losing you, Videl."  
  
  
  
~ENDE!~  
  
A/N Yes, that's all folks....Please review! I really hope some of you liked this! Thank-ya  
Rachie for all your support! This was for you! -Danski XXX 


End file.
